Recoome
Recoome is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the biggest (and second tallest), with a humanoid appearance and red hair. He is often speculated to be the second strongest after to Captain Ginyu. Despite his seemingly goof attitude, Recoome is actually quite intelligent, not to mention extremely sadistic. ''Dragon Ball Z'' When the Ginyu Special Force was called to Namek to take the Dragon Balls back from Vegeta, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo did rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to fight Vegeta. Recoome won, but decided to let Guldo fight Kuririn and Son Gohan first. During the fight, Recoome bet with Burter that Guldo was going to win in a few minutes, staking a chocolate nut bar. Time elapsed and Recoome gave Burter the chocolate bar. After Vegeta killed Guldo, Recoome fought him. He initially appeared at a disadvantage, with Vegeta, when he lost his armor, and later a part of his hair, but Recoome beat Vegeta up so bad that Kuririn and Gohan were forced to step in, saving Vegeta from Recoome's Eraser Gun. Confronting GohanEdit Recoome nearly killed Kuririn with one kick and fought Gohan, beating him up. Not even Gohan's hidden powers were enough to defeat him. He bullied and beat Gohan in much the same way Nappa did, dominating the boy and sitting on him, and like Nappa, farted very loud several times on the child (which is made even worse as one of Vegeta's attacks left Recoome's clothes damaged, revealing his bare buttocks). He used an attack known in the games as "Recoome Renegade Bomber" on Gohan. As Gohan moved in for a final attack, Recoome jumped over him and kicked him, breaking his neck. Confronting GokuEdit Just when he had Vegeta, Gohan, and Kuririn at his mercy, Son Goku arrived on Namek, spinning Recoome around when he arrived at the battlefield. As Goku gave Kuririn and Gohan Senzu Beans, he threw one to Vegeta (as a reward for saving Kuririn and Gohan from Guldo). Recoome tried to catch it in his mouth, but missed. As Goku turned to face Recoome, the Ginyu member taunts him, flipping him the bird and mocking his son's pathetic performance. Recoome was unable to land a blow on Goku and then powered up for his ultimate attack (revealed to be a sort of energy explosion in the Tenkaichi games), but, seeing this as an opening, Goku elbowed him in the stomach while the giant was distracted, knocking him out cold with one hit. After Goku easily defeated Burter, causing Jeice to run away, Vegeta killed Burter, and then killed Recoome with an energy wave. It appeared to completely destroy his body, however his corpse was later seen by Gohan, fully intact, as he took Piccolo back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza. After his death, Recoome appeared alongside Burter, Jeice, and Guldo as King Kai invited them over to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu could defeat them. Recoome fought Yamcha, and was defeated with an energy wave, sending him flying through the clouds and into hell. This is to show how much stronger Yamcha and the others have gotten, as they were originally devestated with fear when they saw that they had to fight the Ginyu Force. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Recoome, along with Cell, Freeza, King Cold, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, caused trouble in Hell and terrorized the ogres, but Goku and Paikuhan came to stop them. When Freeza sent the Ginyu Force after Goku, Goku defeated Recoome last, elbowing him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall into the Bloody Pond. Later, Paikuhan threw him, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Cell onto the spike, impaling them, and all seven villains were locked up in a cell. ''Trivia'' Category:Anime Villains Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Barbarian Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Revived villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Henchmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Bosses Category:Damned Souls Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Destroyers Category:Soldiers